


Staying back for seconds

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, Fights, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Possessive Steve, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Unresolved Sexual Tension, shouting, they can't stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: Look, Tony doesn't need Steve. This new date is so much better, it's obvious. What was he even thinking?Steve and Tony broke up months ago. Now they're starting to date other people again. So it's no surprise when they take their date to the same restaurant is it?Tony's not pleased. What the hell is Steve doing here?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Staying back for seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Written a few months ago for the Prompt: Tony and Steve break up and start dating other people. Or at least they try. They end up taking new dates to "their" restaurant, get into a fight over who retains the right to go to this particular restaurant post-breakup (which makes both their dates abandon them), and then have hate sex with each other in the men's restroom.

Tony was nervous. Well, obviously he would be. It was just that...

A date. An actual, _bona-fida_ certified date. Okay not certified but definitely confirmed. He’d just gotten a message. Jeremy would be here soon.

This was going to be a restaurant date. His first one in months since he’d broken up with Steve. 

_Good riddance,_ Tony thought, pulling up his wrist to check the time. Seven twenty. Jeremy would be here soon. He wasn’t usually late.

It was exciting. Fantastic. Great progress. He was finally moving on. 

_“I can’t do this anymore. You never listen. It’s either your way or the highway!”_

_“Whatever! Just don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”_

_“Fine! We’re over!”_

_“Fine!”_

Tony took a bread-stick from the centerpiece and snapped it in half, scowling at the crumbs as they fell. His life had improved massively since Steve had walked out. He didn’t have anyone nagging him to eat or sleep or do something stupid like go for a walk when he had at least twenty jobs to do. He didn’t have anyone sitting on his head all day, making the stupid rustling noise with sheets of paper. No coffee mug stains other than his own. The ones he chose to leave behind, instead of finding them everywhere. Steve was surprisingly messy with his kitchen ware. And just about everything else. And he meant _everything_ , even the sex-

“Tony? Hey.” 

Tony smiled and set the bread-stick remains down carefully, standing up to give Jeremy a hug. 

“Jeremy.” Tony smiled and pat his back happily before pulling back and holding him by the shoulders. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too Tony. Let’s sit.”

As they both settled into their seats, they began to talk about their week. Jeremy went first giving Tony time to lean on his hands and just enjoy watching him talk. 

He could pick out the key differences from Steve easily. Jeremy’s hair was a shade darker than Steve’s, a much nicer blond with way less bright yellow. Sometimes Steve’s hair would look like a buttercup in the mornings. The light would catch it and remind Tony of fields or something. Ridiculous.

Jeremy’s face too. It was less chiseled and angular, and just seemed a little less like the models you’d see in Dolce and Gabbana and more like the comfortable, no-upstaging boyfriend material. Unlike Steve who had jawlines so sharp, Tony genuinely wondered if they were real.

Oh, and his body. Jeremy had a slimmer frame with far less muscles and more cushioning. That was nicer to relax on, not like when he’d lie on Steve’s stomach. Steve was built like a tank-all stone, no cushion. Tony still remembered being able to feel each ab underneath his cheeks.

Jeremy was obviously better boyfriend material. And with any luck, he’d make a better boyfriend altogether.

“Uhh Tony? That guy keeps staring at you.” Jeremy suddenly pointed out and Tony frowned and looked behind him.

Then his heart sank.

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me.” Tony groaned and nearly reached for his suit jacket to get up and leave. Steve was staring right back at him from across the room. What were the chances?

“Who is that guy?” Jeremy asked but not before Tony rolled his eyes and turned back.

“No one. Just my ex.”

Jeremy mouthed the words and then he gaped. 

“You mean Captain America? That’s him?” Jeremy gasped and tried to look up to catch a glimpse which was just great. Tony didn’t need Steve coming in and upstaging him. This was bad enough as it was.

“Forget it. He-“

“Tony.” He heard behind him and swore when he jumped in his seat a little. The starstruck glow in Jeremy’s eyes told him all he needed to know. 

Tony’s lips curved into a dark smile. 

“Hello Steve. Fancy meeting you here.” Tony purred and turned slowly like it was nothing more than a stranger from work. He didn’t even have to make eye contact if he fancied.

“What’re the odds.” Steve said calmly with a closed off expression, only when he looked over at Jeremy he frowned just a tad.

“Who’s this?” 

At that, Tony smiled broadly and reached across the table to take Jeremy’s hand, enjoying the way Jeremy went bright red.

“This is Jeremy. He’s my boyfriend.” 

Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration since this was only their second date but he expected a response for his effort. He just didn’t expect the one he got.

Steve doubled over and burst out in laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Tony scowled, slipping his hand out of Jeremy’s to turn and try and catch Steve’s eye. Steve continued to just laugh.

Finally he straightened up and met Tony’s gaze. But not before he gestured towards Jeremy.

“Nice try. But he’s not the real thing Tony.” Steve snickered and to Tony’s immense displeasure, started to laugh again. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jeremy’s sweet and kind and much better than anything you ever-“

“Hey sweetheart.” Tony heard someone say and suddenly a fourth person joined their little gang. And when Tony saw who he was, he started to smirk.

“Really Steve? _Really?_ ” Tony sneered and tilted his chin towards the man. “The guy can’t even get the hair right.”

“That’s true.” Jeremy pointed out and gestured to his chin, making Tony turn and flash him a grin. That was right. He loved this guy already.

The humor vanished from Steve’s face instantly as he turned to the man and held out a hand. 

“John, please excuse my ex-boyfriend. Believe it or not, he was just as irritating when we were in a relationship as he is now.” Steve said sadly and John just chuckled.

“It’s fine. I always figured you had a thing for quick-wit.”

“And hair-gel.” Tony added and pointed at the sweep of dark hair on John’s head. 

“Tony, leave it. That’s not why we’re here. We’re on a date and I chose this restaurant for the night. Something quick and easy, you know?” Steve said with a tight, pointed smile and Tony flushed with anger and humiliation.

_Oh, hell no._

“Quick and easy huh?” Tony said and slammed his napkin down on the table before shoving the chair back and standing up despite Jeremy’s gasp. “That’s not what you thought when you went down on me that night-“

“Okay, time out! Why don’t we all just step back and do our own thing-“

“I don’t think so.” Tony snapped and glared at John. “This is my restaurant. My _favorite_ restaurant, I’ll have you know. And I won’t have Steve coming in here and trying to steal it!”

“Steal it?” Steve’s eyes flashed with rage as he nearly pushed past John’s hands. “I was the one who brought you here in the first place!”

“Oh whatever-!”

“Okay, you know what? Let’s all just go home and-“

“Shut up, Jeremy.” Tony snapped and went toe to toe with Steve. “This is my restaurant. Now you need to leave, before I make you.”

“What’re you gonna do? Put on the suit.” Steve grit out and pushed closer until they were just nano-meters away-

“I’m leaving.” John added uselessly and held up a hand and stuck his thumb towards the entrance. “Before we all get kicked out. You coming Steve?” 

“Not now Josh. Tony, I swear to god-“

“They’re not listening.” Jeremy sighed and stood up behind them and reached for his jacket. “Call me when you’re done Tony. C’mon Josh.”

“It’s John.” Tony’s look-alike grumbled and soon enough it was just Tony and Steve left. And they hadn’t backed up.

Heat began to pool in Tony’s stomach. Like molten lava churning and boiling him from the inside. Steve just made him so _angry_ -

“I’m going to the bathroom. Do whatever you like.” Tony grumbled and admittedly scampered off to the restroom, keeping his head low to hide the heated flush on his cheeks. He needed to splash some water on his face before he did something reckless.

He didn’t care what anyone thought. This was _**his**_ restaurant, no matter what Steve thought. Just because this had been their first official place to start dating, didn’t mean that Steve had more of a right to it. Steve didn’t even _like_ Italian food.

_Asshole._

Tony twisted the taps and cupped his hands under the icy water, bringing them up to splash his face in the sink. 

_Dick._

Again. 

_Show-off._

Again.

_Mister perfect._

And again. Until finally his hard-on was starting to die down.

Slowly he reached up and twisted the tap off. Then he placed his palms on the sides of the sink and looked up at his reflection. And in the mirror the door opened behind him.

“Tony.” Steve said in the reflection and stepped closer behind him. He looked determined and somewhat red. 

Tony huffed and smiled a little, almost with disbelief. How was this his life? “It’s mine. You know it is.”

“It’s mine too.” Steve added quietly and walked until he was right behind him. “All of it.”

“It’s over _damn it._ There’s nothing more you can say. You don’t own it anymore.” Tony whispered harshly and was about to pull away, only he felt Steve’s hands cup his waist from behind. Then he felt Steve’s lips brush his ear as the all encompassing heat stretched across his back.

“Who says I don’t own it anymore?” Steve breathed and suddenly Steve pulled him back up until his back was pressed against Steve’s chest in the reflection. 

Steve looked wanton, debauched and so angry, like a man starved and almost maddened with desire. Fire burned in his eyes as he brought his hands up to slip under Tony’s shirt and reached up. One hand began to brush his nipples while the other began to sink lower.

“You tell me.” Steve growled into his ear as he twisted until Tony moaned. “If I don’t own it anymore.”

And fuck, did Tony want to tell him, he did but-

But.

“Steve...” Tony gasped and sucked in deep breaths before swallowing and tilted his head back to catch his eye. He felt Steve’s hands loosen a fraction as their eyes met in the reflection.

“You make me sick.” Tony growled sharply and all of a sudden twisted out of Steve’s grasp and latched onto his collar to yank him into a fierce, scorching kiss. Tony pressed and pushed and pulled and tugged and took and didn’t let go. 

Fine. If Steve wanted this restaurant he was gonna have to work for it. Make it up to him.

“Tony...” Steve groaned and threw his head back when Tony began to suck a mark near the hollow of his throat. His mouth parted and his eyes closed, his whole facade abandoned by the sensations and that was good-perfect, even because there was no way Tony was losing-

Steve’s eyes shot open and met Tony’s and as soon as he pulled away, Steve spun them both and pinned Tony against the wall, pushing firmly until there was no escape. 

Feeling his body coil in anticipation, Tony licked his lips and looked up, feeling a little pleased at Steve’s hungry stare. Steve's hands tightened a fraction around his wrists, holding him in place.

“Well? What’re you waiting for?” Tony smirked and tilted his head back, watching Steve’s eyes hone in on the smooth, untouched skin of his throat.

Steve didn’t waste much time after that. Within seconds, he ripped Tony’s shirt apart, sending buttons flying across the floor and then he was on Tony, devouring him and marking him and covering him so firmly that Tony couldn’t breathe. 

His head spun. His world narrowed.

He _hated_ Steve. He hated that he loved Steve.

Some things would just never change.

Something sank low in the pit of his stomach. He’d never move on. Maybe he never could.

“Tony.” Steve said hoarsely from below him and when Tony blinked blearily at him, he saw Steve on his knees. Steve pressed his lips against his navel and spoke, and Tony was instantly taken back to the first time Steve had slept with him.

“As soon as we’re done here, we’re gonna go out there and finish our damn meal. This is my restaurant and we’ll use it how I say we'll use it.”

And despite everything, Tony had to laugh.

“Sure Cap. Take your stupid restaurant. Just make sure you don’t leave it in a mess.”

What had he said? That Steve was messy?

Like he’d said before. Some things never changed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please do let me know what you thought! This is a very different style to my usual work so I'm so curious to see what you thought!
> 
> Thank you so so SO much to the amazing Jellybeanforest! An absolutely phenomenal writer and just such a lovely person! This prompt was awesome and I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it :DDD
> 
> Take care and stay safe!


End file.
